Games
by LE McMurray
Summary: Another member of the delegation sends Daniel's world into a spiral.
1. Part One

AUTHOR'S NOTES:- This is basically messing with Daniel's mind.

I thought of it and couldn't get rid of it so I had to write it. If you think about it, it could have worked.

Everything in Italics is in the Gould language. Any comments are welcome.

* * *

Okay, Daniel thought, all we have to do is get through this and we'll be safe from attack.

As they stood waiting for the System Lords Delegation Daniel could see Jack's nervousness. He'd been an absolute pain during the briefing but Daniel could forgive him that. What Jack was about to do was going to be exceedingly difficult if not damn near impossible but he had to do it.

x

Three figures emerged from the Gate.

Chronos, Nierti, then finally Yu.

As Hammond was about to speak another figure emerged from through the event horizon. Hammond heard Daniel's sharp intake of breath as the young woman walked down to join the other three.

"Sha're," Daniel whispered in shock before unconsciously moving towards her, Jack caught his arm.

Jack gently shook his head before he motioned for Hammond to get this over with.

Hammond stepped forward, "Welcome to Earth," he greeted them, "We were however led to believe there would be only three representatives from the System Lords."

Chronos stepped forward, "There are only three representatives," he told them imperiously, "Ammonet is here to ratify the treaty for the other System Lords. She is not involved within the negotiations."

Hammond nodded, "Dr. Jackson shall show the three delegates to your quarters. Major Carter if you would escort Ammonet to the briefing room until we have quarters for her."

Daniel swallowed and with a last longing look at Ammonet/Sha're he headed towards the guest quarters.

x

Hammond stood looking at Jack with undisguised astonishment, "Colonel, what was that?"

Jack shrugged, "I was told three of them," he sighed, "Dammit, we'd better keep a close eye on Daniel."

Hammond nodded, he knew this was going to be hard on their linguist but there was no way they could free his wife without losing the negotiations.

"I'll assign Teal'c to that and order him to stay well away from her."

"Well, I'd better get ready," Jack mumbled and headed down.


	2. Part Two

Author's Notes:- This was originally one big story but something strange happened when I tried to upload it so I had to cut it into bits.

* * *

Daniel sighed.

This wasn't fair. Sha're was here and he wasn't able to just go to her. He couldn't even talk to her or get that snake out of her because it would probably mean the end of the world. But for him it seemed like that anyway.

He headed to the Gould's rooms to give them the apology from Jack, he had written it so he had volunteered to give it to them. If only he could stop thinking about Sha're being so close but so far away from him.

Chronos and Yu accepted it without a word but then he had to go see Nierti. She troubled him. Maybe it was the way she kept studying him like he was a bug that got to him but taking a deep breath he knocked the door before entering.

x

"The apology is acceptable," she told him.

"Thank you," Daniel bowed slightly before heading for the door.

"Wait," she ordered.

Oh hell, Daniel thought.

He turned to face her as she studied him intently.

"You are the one Hathor chose as her beloved," it wasn't a question.

"Em…" Daniel decided backing away would be the best idea, "I suppose."

She took his arm tightly and pulled him over to her, "I can see why," she smiled at him which reminded him of a wolf about to attack, her other hand gripped his face.

"I should go," Daniel tried to pull away but her grip was like an iron vice.

She moved closer to him as he struggled against her, her lips almost touched his when another voice cut through the room.

_"Enough."_

Daniel was released and saw Ammonet standing there. He pulled away from Nierti but Ammonet blocked his path out.

_"You do not have any authority over me,"_ Nierti snapped.

_"You shall not do anything which shall jeopardize these negotiations,"_ Ammonet told her, _"Leave the Tauri man alone."_

She turned to Daniel and moved out of the road so he could leave.

x

Daniel headed along the corridor shaking at the encounter. Nierti hadn't bothered him as much as being rescued by someone he hated. Ammonet, the Gould who held his dear wife hostage.

"Dr. Jackson," Ammonet's voice echoed behind him.

Daniel stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face her, "Yes?" he kept his voice as steady as possible.

This isn't Sha're, he thought to himself, this isn't Sha're, this isn't Sha're, this isn't Sha're.

"I wish to let you know that you need not worry about Nierti again," she told him as she came closer.

This isn't Sha're.

"You know who I am?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You know who your host is?"

She nodded.

"Then stay away from me," he turned to leave shaking inside.

"Do you wish to speak with her?"

Ammonet's question made him jump.

"What?" he spun around again.

"Do you wish to speak with her?" Ammonet repeated slowly and deliberately.

Daniel stared at her wondering if she was just toying with him but the offer was something that he could not resist. He nodded.

"Escort me back to my quarters and I shall allow you to speak with her."

* * *

Daniel closed the door behind them trying to quell the turmoil in his stomach. He wanted to run out but her offer to let him speak to Sha're kept him standing there.

She closed her eyes and her head dropped slightly as the symbiote let the host speak.

"Dan'iel," Sha're smiled at him.

Daniel walked over slowly and looked at her.

"It is I," she whispered reassuringly, placing her hand on his arm.

Daniel blinked as tears threatened to overcome him but pulled her into an embrace.

Sha're pulled back and looked at him, "There is something I must tell you."

"What is it?" he asked as he stroked her cheek.

Her head dropped and her eyes glowed as she looked at him again. Daniel jumped back with shock.

"I am Tok'ra," Ammonet told him.

"What?" Daniel's face went chalk white, "You're lying."

"Please you must listen to me," Ammonet said, "You must hear this."

"No," Daniel shook his head before leaving the room as fast as possible, "No."

x

"He was not ready to know this," Ammonet said.

"But I must let him know," Sha're told her, "He is my husband and I have caused him so much pain."

"If he loves you as much as he says, he shall understand. It may take him some time but he shall understand."

Sha're hoped so because she couldn't bear to lose him.


	3. Part Three

"Sam," Daniel wandered into the briefing room, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she turned and frowned worriedly at the paleness of his face, "Daniel, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. What does you memories from Jolinar tell you about Ammonet?"

"Daniel, why?" suspicion filled her voice.

"Please."

"You haven't been near her have you?" Sam frowned at him, "After what the General ordered."

"No, I haven't."

"Okay, my memories from Jolinar are sketchy at best you know that," Sam gently told him, "But I'll see what I can remember."

She closed her eyes and tried to access the memories she had been left by the symbiote. She shook her head in defeat, "I'm sorry Daniel there's nothing."

"It's okay," he whispered, "I better go."

Before Sam could ask him any more Daniel left as fast as possible.

x

Jack stood muttering to himself after having spent far too long listening to the snakeheads bitch about one thing or another and now this.

They wanted Earth to give up Gate travel.

With this going on and with Ammonet being here he was sure his blood pressure was through the roof. He hated feeling this stressed.

"Colonel?" Sam called, "I need to talk to you."

Jack groaned, "What is it Carter?"

"I think we may have a problem with Daniel."

"For crying out loud," Jack muttered, "What now?"

Sam sighed, "I think he's seen Ammonet."

"Why would he do something that stupid? I thought Teal'c was going to keep an eye on him."

"I'm not entirely sure if I'm right," she admitted, "But he was asking what memories Jolinar had of Ammonet, I think there is something going on."

Jack sighed; he didn't have time for this just now.

"Carter, keep an eye on him. I've got to talk to Hammond and everyone about their proposal."

"Is it that bad, sir?"

"It's that bad."


	4. Part Four

Author's Notes:- Sorry about the strange chapters but it's the only ay I can upload this story for some bizarre reason.

* * *

Sha're opened the door in answer to the quiet knocking. Behind it stood Daniel. His face a mask of calm he stepped inside when they moved back and stood with his arms crossed protectively across his chest.

"Tell me."

After a quick internal discussion it was decided that Sha're would explain.

"Dan'iel, you must please listen and wait until I have told you everything before you jump to any conclusion," Sha're's voice told him.

Don't be fooled, Daniel thought to himself; just don't let her fool you.

He nodded and sat down across from her.

"Ammonet was sent undercover to find out what she could about Apophis," Sha're shuddered slightly at the name, "He decided he loved her but her host was dying. Since she did not use the Sarcophagus it was necessary for her to find a new host."

"So she stole one," Daniel's voice was hard and clipped.

"No," Ammonet jumped in, "I tried to leave but Apophis placed me inside a Jaffa and went in search of a new host. To keep up the pretence I was forced to invade Sha're's body."

"Why did you choose her? Surely you saw others?"

"I did but Apophis had taken a liking to Sha're and I needed to stay within his good side."

Daniel stared hard at her and watched as Sha're took back control, "I was controlled at first as I fought but Ammonet needed to continue her work. One night she managed to get me to listen to her and she explained to me what she was doing. I agreed to help her."

"What? Why?"

"Because it was the right thing for me to do," Sha're explained, "She couldn't just disappear and change host because then the System Lords would know she had deceived them and all the work she has done would be undone."

"So the past few years while I have struggled to find you and hated myself for letting you get taken, you've been helping the Tok'ra?" his voice conveyed his utter disbelief, "Why didn't you tell me on Abydos?"

Sha're bit her lip, she hadn't been looking forward to telling him this part.

"When I saw you again on Abydos I told you the truth, mostly."

"Mostly?"

"I told you about Ammonet and what Apophis had planned for the child," she said as tears threatened her, "Ammonet had made me promise not to let anyone know who the real father was."

That caught his attention, "Real father?"

Sha're felt her tears spill slightly so Ammonet took control.

"Sha're was pregnant when she became a host," Ammonet explained, "I was able to hold off her pregnancy, keeping the baby in stasis until we could convince Apophis the child was his. He must believe he has succeeded in creating a Harcesis Child."

Daniel grabbed the table to steady him as he suddenly realised what had just been said, "The child?"

"He is OUR son, Dan'iel," Sha're whispered gently reaching out to him.

Daniel pulled back. This wasn't real.

"I...I…I have to go," he stuttered slightly.

Daniel raced out of the room.

* * *

Daniel sat in his office tears spilling down his cheeks, this wasn't real. It couldn't be though Ammonet seemed to be letting Sha're speak it could be a trick.

"Daniel?" Jack's angry voice cut through his thoughts; "Daniel open up or I shoot out the lock."

Daniel sighed and unlocked the door but didn't open it. He sat down at his desk.

Jack stormed in and glared at him, "What the hell have you been doing?" he snapped, "You've been talking to Ammonet. We saw you on the video cameras going down there twice. Are you nuts?"

Daniel stared blankly at him, "Jack, I…I…I"

Jack looked at him properly, "What happened?"

Daniel dropped his head into his hands, "Oh God this isn't real."

Jack kicked the door shut and walked over to sit next to his friend, "Daniel?"

"I was giving your apology to Nierti when she tried to…em…" he paused.

"Get frisky?"

"Yeah," Daniel's voice was barely above a whisper, "Ammonet stopped her. She then told me she'd let me talk to Sha're."

"And you just couldn't let that opportunity go by."

"Jack, she's my wife. I miss her," he stopped for a second before pulling himself back together, "They told me something that I'm not sure I believe."

"What?"

Daniel took a deep breath, "Ammonet says she is a member of the Tok'ra."

"That's why you asked Sam about it."

Daniel nodded and then told him the rest.


	5. Part Five

Author's Notes:- Thankfully I got this up finally.

I don't know why it wouldn't go up but I hope the bizarre chapters didn't put anyone off.

* * *

When she opened the door she was surprised to see Colonel O'Neill standing there.

"This is irregular," Ammonet said, "You are not supposed to have any contact with me until it is time for the treaty to be ratified."

"Yeah. Yeah," Jack said, "Look, I came here to tell you to leave Dr. Jackson alone."

"He has told you of our discussions?"

"Yeah. And let me put it this way, you may be able to fool him because you look and sound like his wife but we both know this is how you get your kicks."

Ammonet's eyes glowed, "What has he told you?"

"The Tok'ra?" Jack asked in disbelief, "Come on. I wouldn't even buy that."

Her head dropped slightly, "But it is the truth O'Neill," Sha're told him.

Jack looked at her, "Neat trick. I still don't buy it. So unless you can prove it to ME, leave Daniel alone."

He turned and left leaving Sha're watching him sadly.

x

"He is right," Ammonet said, "There is no way to prove this to them without actual contact with other Tok'ra."

"But that may expose you."

"The orders we have are to stay and ratify the treaty after the others have left. We could wait until after they have left. We could then wait for the Tok'ra to arrive here and they can give both Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson the proof they need."

"We shouldn't have agreed to this," Sha're sighed, "This is hurting Dan'iel more than I ever knew it would."

"We are here now, and we must deal with the situation."

* * *

Jack leant against the wall and gently banged his head off it. God, he was stressed and now this.

Teal'c was in the infirmary as was Chronos and it looked like Teal'c had attacked him.

Well, Chronos did kill Teal'c's father, Daniel had said.

The one thing that kept him from strangling Daniel was he knew Daniel was distracted with Sha're being here.

All they had to do was figure out who had attacked Chronos and maybe they could get out of this with their skins intact.

Now they were breaking all the rules of this little gathering by holding the other Goulds hostage. They had kept Ammonet separate at Daniel's request. If they did end up with the Goulds attacking them then one more little faux-pa wasn't going to hurt, was it? They could send them to Cimmeria and maybe Daniel could get Sha're back that way.

His head hurt just from thinking about all the things that could go wrong.

x

They had finally worked out what had happened and captured Nierti and had got everything they wanted out of the summit. Now, they were finally sending the three main ones home. That just left Ammonet.

Jack took a deep breath as he knocked on the door.

"The treaty is ready to be ratified?" Ammonet asked him.

"Yes. You said you're Tok'ra?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to let us try and prove it?"

Ammonet nodded.

"I'll be back," Jack told her.

* * *

The Stargate burst to life and a figure emerged from it.

"Hi Dad," Sam smiled as she hugged her father.

"Hey kiddo," Jacob Carter hugged her tightly back before turning to Hammond who was standing there, "Well?"

"Follow me Jacob," Hammond told him, "This is something we need to talk about in private."

Jacob looked confused but followed him to his office.

x

Standing there was Jack and Daniel talking quietly as Sam, Jacob, Hammond and Teal'c entered.

"Okay," Jacob said, "What is going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know as well," Hammond said, "Alright Colonel, Dr. Jackson, what's going on?"

Jack stopped Daniel from talking; this would be better if it came from him.

"We have both talked to Ammonet recently," he told them to Hammonds shock, "She made a claim that we wanted to check out."

Jacob looked worried as Jack spoke.

"What did she tell you?" Jacob asked.

"That she was Tok'ra," Daniel said, "Well, is she?" he stared pointedly at Jacob.

"Dad?" Sam looked confused, "Is this true?"

Jacob sighed, "It is."

"What?"

Jack caught Daniel who swayed slightly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Daniel demanded, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jacob placed a hand on his shoulder, "I was told not to. It was too dangerous for her if you knew."

Daniel pulled away and stalked out.

"Two guesses to where he's going," Jack muttered and headed after him.

x

Daniel knocked on the door. As she opened the door he walked in and looked at her.

"Sha're," he said.

"You believe me?" she asked as she walked towards him.

"Selmak just told us."

Ammonet took control, "Selmak is still alive? How? May I see her?"

"Sure," Daniel muttered, "Can I talk to Sha're?"

She bowed her head once again and Sha're looked at him once more. She walked over to him and gently brushed her hand against his cheek. Daniel placed his arms around her and drew her into a kiss. Suddenly the door knocked again.

They both jumped and Daniel slowly opened it.

"Jack?"

Jack walked in followed by Jacob.

"Ammonet," Selmak said, "You have put yourself at great risk by coming here."

"I know," Ammonet said, "But I was commanded to come and ratify the treaty. They wished to torture Daniel Jackson and possibly create a distraction which would cause the negotiations to break-down making sure that they won."

"So you decided to join in their plan?" Jack sniped.

"I was given the choice to come or not," Ammonet explained, "But to refuse would cause great suspicion. And Sha're felt a great need to see her husband once more. We discussed it and knew we had to let him know. Especially after Nierti's claims that if Hathor had taken him she could too."

Daniel's face paled slightly but Sha're slipped her hand in his.

"Can I talk to Sha're?" Daniel asked, "Alone?"

Jack nodded and both he and Jacob left them alone.

Sha're gazed at him, "Ammonet is now sleeping."

Daniel nodded and took her hands, "What happens now?"

"We must return through the Stargate," she told him quietly, "Ammonet must finish her work."

"Why?" he cried, "Why can't you stay? Why do I always have to lose you?"

Sha're wrapped her arms around him and gently kissed him, "You told me on Abydos that nothing could take away that we love each other. I made Ammonet a promise to help her and I must see it through."

"When do you have to go?"

She smiled at him, "At the latest tomorrow morning," she whispered snuggling into him.

Daniel closed his eyes as he savoured the smell of her hair and the touch of her skin against his. He tilted her face up to his and drew her into a deep kiss.

* * *

Ammonet stood in Hammond's office.

"The Treaty is acceptable," she told them, "I wish to leave at once."

The Senator nodded at her and Hammond motioned for Jack to escort her back to her quarters.

"We shall open the Gate in thirty minutes," Hammond told her.

"Very well," she said imperiously, "Notify me as soon as I may leave. I have spent too much time here already."

Ammonet walked back to her quarters with Jack, who kept his face as blank as possible.

As they reached the room she turned to him, "Please take care of Dan'iel," Sha're said quietly.

Jack nodded, "I always do."

x

Daniel looked up as the door opened, "How long?"

"You have about half an hour," Jack told him as he closed the door.

"Ammonet," Daniel said.

"Yes, Dr. Jackson."

"Please take care of Sha're," he said, "And can I speak to Sha're alone."

Sha're looked up at him, "This is as alone as we can be. Dan'iel, I promise you I shall return as soon as it is possible."

"I wish you didn't have to leave," he whispered.

Tears appeared in her eyes, "I wish I could stay too but I can't."

"Why?" Daniel cried in frustration, "Why can't you stay?"

"Because I made a promise," she told him gently.

Daniel closed his eyes, "I know, it's just…I don't think I can do this. I can't let you go again."

Sha're kissed him, "I love you. And I shall return."

Daniel held her tightly as they said goodbye.

x

Daniel stood on one side of the glass next to Jack as Ammonet walked through the Stargate. She turned and formally bowed slightly to Hammond before gazing through the window at Daniel. Their eyes locked for a few minutes before she turned and walked through the event horizon.

Jack gently placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder, "You okay?"

Daniel shook his head.

"Come on," Jack pulled him out, "Dinner's on me."

Daniel glanced once more at the Stargate before letting Jack drag him out. She would be back one day and now he knew about who Ammonet really was he had some hope that he hadn't had a few days before.

A hope rekindled by the short time spent with her. Now all he had to do was wait.


End file.
